


Full of Surprises

by MartyMcFlys



Category: Promare (2019)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Pre-Slash, They're just really soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-09
Updated: 2020-01-09
Packaged: 2021-02-27 08:33:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,363
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22184155
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MartyMcFlys/pseuds/MartyMcFlys
Summary: Lio discovers that Galo is not as easy to pin down as he thought.
Relationships: Lio Fotia & Galo Thymos
Comments: 2
Kudos: 53





	Full of Surprises

To say that Galo could always take Lio by surprise was an understatement.

The man was an absolute enigma.

He had his daily patterns, those were easy, they had Lio thinking he had Galo pinned. He’d wake up every morning two hours before they had to be in, make a way too elaborate breakfast, somehow eat while chattering away to Lio, shower, and they would both head off to work, with buffer time for Galo to stop and pet every dog he encountered. Cleaning up the city was a bit unpredictable but Galo could always be found helping with some construction project or another while Lio would meet with government officials or fill out paperwork to help former Burnish reintegrate to city life.

On lunch breaks Galo would find Lio and take him to some local spot he loved where every employee knew Galo from well before the entire promare incident. Sure, that threw Lio a bit, but Galo was a friendly guy who loved food. Nothing shocking there.

The last half of their shifts was more of the same, and the walk home usually involved stopping for takeout and they’d talk about work, watch some TV, once the tv was off sometimes they would read and other times they’d have long conversations about the shows they were watching. Galo was pretty good at reading emotions and could guess where the plot would head based on how the characters interacted with a startling level of accuracy.

But all of that aside, none of it could have prepared him for the “adventures” as Galo dubbed them, that he would be taken on. Usually it was the most mundane things like going to a place on the other end of town with fancy ice cream or just going to a museum he’d always meant to go to (which was miraculously almost completely untouched) Lio could  _ never _ tell when these adventures would happen, they never seemed to be related to anything Galo had been talking about, they just were. 

One day they visited an animal sanctuary an hour outside of town and Galo spent most of the time fawning over something called a fennec fox. “They’re just so little! Look, this one’s full grown and she’s smaller than my hand! Animals are so great!” even when the foxes started screaming Galo was entirely unphased, watching them with fondness. The noise seemed to have no effect on him whatsoever, he just stood there, staring into the enclosure and talking to the animals as if they could understand. “I don’t blame you buddy, it’s a big world out there, and you are very little, can’t imagine the stress you must be feeling.” The sanctuary had a variety of animals, and Galo was very pleased to see Lio had a favorite as well. The leopard geckos with their eternal doofy smiles reminded him of a certain firefighter, though thankfully Galo didn’t figure out that was why Lio spent so much time looking at them. 

Before they left Lio made sure to check Galo’s pockets lest he try to spirit out one of those little foxes. Hero of Promepolis or not he’d still be in big trouble if he stole an animal from here. 

Then there was the trip to the mall, Lio was dragged into and around half the stores but Galo didn’t buy anything, just looked around and showed Lio things, making comments about everything that he thought was cool or funny. It was...refreshing...he supposed, to go somewhere without a purpose, he had never really experienced it before. He’d had to do some shopping on the run but he spent every trip with a single goal, bundled up and hoping nobody would recognize him and keeping track of how far every exit was if they did.

Fortunately Galo noticed and chose to never comment when Lio would rush out of a store a bit too fast or constantly look behind him.

And that led him to right now, with Galo shaking him awake at _what the hell it’s 4AM?_ Sure, maybe Galo wasn’t entirely as predictable as he thought, but the man knew better than to wake someone up, at _four in the morning_ on their _day off._ Or so Lio had thought. If this was anyone else, he would be furious but knowing Galo didn’t have a single malicious bone in his body there wasn’t a point. So he shook himself awake and trudged over to their tiny little kitchen where Galo was waiting for him expectantly. 

“So,” he said “what did you wake me for?” and that was when Galo pushed a box of some horrifyingly sugary cereal Lio hadn’t noticed before toward him. Clearly he’d lost his edge in his sleep addled state he was entirely unaware of anything around him, there was also a bowl and spoon at his place on the table. “I’m afraid I don’t follow.”

“I dunno, was already up, thought we could have some cereal together.” Galo said, it was dark, and maybe Lio was only imagining it, but he could have sworn Galo was blushing.

“You know we don’t have work today right?”   
“Oh, yeah, I know but...habit and...all that.”   
“So you decided now was a good time for cereal?” Lio didn’t mean for that to come out as rude as it had but he wasn’t sure how to take it back “It seems a bit early even for our work schedule.”  _ oh no Galo is starting to shrink back stop this Fotia, fix this _ his thoughts continued to spiral as he watched Galo seemingly impassively.

In the past he wouldn’t have cared if someone was upset by his commentary but something about Galo, looking the way he did right now, shrinking in on himself. It was like kicking a puppy that was already down. It made him feel awful.

Galo was looking anywhere except at Lio now “Now that you say it out loud it is kinda dumb but I just thought, well, I don’t know what I thought. I just did it.”

Lio softened his gaze “No, no it’s a fine enough idea I’m just, not understanding the timing is all.”

Galo mumbled something he thought could be a response but it wasn’t entirely clear, he didn’t really know how to react as Galo was not the type of man to be quiet about anything, ever. “What was that?”

Galo finally looked at him and, a little louder this time, said “I just wanted a reason to spend time with you is all.” and that simple statement knocked all the air out of Lio’s lungs. Suddenly everything from the last few months made sense. Those little ventures hadn’t been for Galo’s benefit at all, they were for him. Galo just wanted to spend more time around him. And he had come up with any elaborate reason he could think of to do so. 

“Is that what...all of this has been about?” he asked, though he felt he knew the answer  
“Well yeah” Galo shrugged “plus you never got to really...live like a normal person. I wanted you to see what that’s like. I got to show you that  _ and _ spend more time with you all at once. Which I enjoyed, by the way.”

Looking back at it, all of the things they had done were new to him, being on the run and leading a supposed terrorist group Lio had never been able to just, explore places, sightsee, windowshop, look at cute animals. He had been a wanted man fighting for his life and the life of his people. And Galo, this beautiful  _ perfect  _ idiot, was tricking him into doing all of that, because  _ Galo _ wanted to be around  _ him.  _ Lio wasn’t even sure how to process all of this. Wasn’t sure if he could, but he knew he’d have to say something eventually. 

“I–, Yo–, thank you, Galo Thymos. I enjoyed it too.” He smiled, extending his fist across the table. Which Galo eagerly bumped his own against while grinning ear to ear.

Maybe it was okay to not always understand Galo, if it led to moments like this one.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first Promare fic so hopefully I wrote them accurately. I can never really tell if I'm doing anyone any justice. Writing is hard nobody should do it.
> 
> Also this fic was inspired by a prompt I got from this site: https://prompts.neocities.org/ it's one of the best generators I've ever used so like, god bless the maker tbh. Anyways the prompt was "Galo wakes Lio at 4 am because they want someone to eat cereal with. Lio questions why, but Galo surprises them and says 'I just wanted a reason to be with you, is all...'" I just thought it was so in character and precious I had to write it so now here I am. Took me a bit since I write exclusively between the hours of 3:00-3:15am but it's fiiiiiiine I made it it's all good.


End file.
